A Day in the Life of: Goblin Slave
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Edited Hmm, I was thinking of putting this under R rated, but realised that it didn't really warant it. A glimpse into the life of the only female goblin slave working in a drow House. No attachment to any book. Just my own mind at work.


A Day in the Life of: Goblin Slave

Grusnik cowered as her master came ever nearer, whip in hand, ready to give the punishment she didn't deserve. Ever since she was born, this had been the way of things.

The drow were not known to be nice nor caring for their slaves, but she wished that for one day, she could have a rest. A rest from work, a rest from punishment...a rest from the cruelty that was her life.

As the whip shot across her aching hands, she squealed out in pain, only to be knocked about her head for making the noise.

She wanted to fight back, to kill her Master, but her feet were in shackles, she was weaponless and her hands were too bloody and sore to do much of anything.

Yet she was made to go back to work, making sure that the floors were scrubbed clean. A job now harder to do, which her Master was well aware of, as she was dripping blood where she was trying to clean.

When it was made obvious that the job wouldn't be finished, she was sent back to the slaves quarters, now with her wrists shackled but legs free. There, the males waited for her. She was the only female slave that was in the household and as such, was given to the male slaves every night.

Luckily she was slave to a drow family low in rank, but high enough to have its own stalagmite House. The household was small, and therefore not many slaves were needed. Only twenty, including herself. Still, this was the part of the day she hated most.

Most were nice to her, knowing it good to stick to ones of your own race, but the Orcs...they were bigger and meaner than her fellow goblins and hurt her.

Some were little more than boy-children, too young to mate, but forced to just in case they could produce young. They were slaughtered when they failed. Unfair in her eyes, but good meat for lizards in drow stables.

She had birthed twice already, both her children sold to travellers wanting young, strong slaves. Both had also been female and used for breeding stock.

She was getting old and knew, soon she would be killed. One more child maybe she would birth before it is made a slave. If she was lucky.

Sleeping was always hard after the orcs had vented their frustrations on her, body aching in places it shouldn't given normal life.

Normal life...

Woken a few hours later to the sound of chattering goblins, she was amazed to see something she thought she never would. Hidden in a big bundle of cloth were daggers, each one sharp and pointed.

Squealing out her excitement, she grabbed one and swung it about awkwardly, not knowing how to properly use it never having held one before.

They moved as one, alltwenty orcs and goblins slowly creeping up on where the Mistress of the House and her family slept. Looking about she spotted, fast asleep, her Master.

With a fanged grin, she hurried as quietly as possible over to the young drow male, held her dagger against his throat and slit it.

The next morning, not one drow was left alive...and the slaves were all gone.

Grusnik never would be a slave for anyone ever again. Free from her confines, after finding their key, she ran into the streets finally able to do what she had always wanted instead of following some drow's every command.

Soon, she found herself dead.

A/N - Alright, this is what happens when you read Dissolution late at night. Did anyone else suddenly feel sorry for that poor hobgoblin child who's hands were moulded together for amuzement?

This is the first in a series that just popped into my mind. What would it feel like to be one of the goblins? An orc? A bugbear? What about a kobold? Or a Gnoll?

There are lots of stories where they are used as fodder but...what would their life be like otherwise.

This first one will be the only one from a slaves POV. The rest will be on the surface. At least, I think so.

R/r please. Tell me if it was too over the top, or if you think I portrayed this right or wrong. Thank you.


End file.
